The Pirates Of Shingeki No Kyojin:Kisah Berlian Merah
by VandalaHidan
Summary: Ada legenda yang mengatakan"Siapa saja yang dapat menemukan The red diamond,maka permintaannya akan dikabulkan,baik ataupun buruk.Tentang perjuangan tiga kapten kapal(Reiner,Eren,Levi)untuk memperebutkan Red Diamond,demi mengabulkan masing masing keinginanya... 'TUK MENJADI BAJAK LAUT TERKUAT SE 7 LAUTAN!HAHAHAHA" Siapa yang akan mendapatkannya?Check This Out!


Welcome to my 3th fic!kali ini Vandala balik lagi ke fandom Shingeki no kali ini ceritanya beda,tentang menjadi...

''TUK MENJADI BAJAK LAUT TERKUAT DI TUJUH LAUTAN!HAHAHAHAH!''

Disclaimer:HAJIME ISAYAMA

Rated:M gaklah,author becanda...Rated always T

Warning:cerita gajebooo,alur maju mundur cantik(?),chara alay,bahasa kebakuan,bikin mata perih dan lain sebagainya...

Q

W

E

K

''CEPAT!DASAR LAMBAN!AYO!AYO!HYAR!HAHAHA"

Begutulah,captain bajak laut kita a.k.a Captain Reiner Braun memerintah para awak kapalnya yang,errr,kita liat saja Reiner kini sedang berjalan ke arah awaknya yang satu ini..

''AHOYY!SIAPP KAPTEN!''serunya sebari memberi hormat

''Hmm,kerja yang bagus,Jean.''puji kapten Reiner.

''Terima kasih''

Ini dia awak kapal pertama kita,Jean Kirstein, berumur enambelas tahun,dia ini sudah menjadi awak kapal selama lebih dari lima juga sangat patuh pada memiliki keunggulan mental dan fisik yang bagus ,dia dipercaya untuk membersihkan dek kapal sendirian,dan hal itu membuat kaptennya terkesima(untuk pamer pada awak kapal yang lain tentunya '-_-).Dia dulu dijadikan awak kapal karena dulu,saat Reiner mengadakan pelayaran ke Afganistan,ia bertamu Jean dan tertarik untuk dijadikan anak setuju untuk ikut

''OI,OI,OI!PEL SAMPAI BERSIH,BOTAK!''saru kaptren Reiner.

''AHOY!Baik kapten!''

Awak kita yang kedua,Connie Spranger,bertanggung jawab terhadap layar kapal,karena menurut kapten,gerakannya lah yang paling lincah dibanding yang diketahui kenapa dia bisa direkrut menjadi awak kapal,tapi yang jelas,dia pernah bertemu dengan Kapten Reiner sebelum dia direkrut,ckckckckckc...,,,,

''Kapten lapor!Makanan sudah siap!''

''Kerja bagus,Sasha''jawab si kapten

''hihihi''

Sasha Blouse,seorang wanita kira kira berumur enambelas tahun,tugasnya di kapal sebagai juru masak ,dia juga punya skill bertarung yang memenuhi bisa menjadi awak kapal karena dia kabur dari rumahnya,yang saat itu sedang ada krisis dan berlari ke lepas pantai dan bertemu rombongan kapten Reiner.

''PERHATIAN!PUTAR KEMUDI KALIAN!DI DEPAN ADA KARANG!''

''AHOY!SIAP BERTOLT,AKAN KUBERESKAN INI!''Kapten Reiner pun langsung ambil kemudi dan memutar kapalnya.

Awak kapal kita yang keempat Bertolt Hoover,posisinya sebagai,apa yah?pokoknya yang suka neropong basa jadi jadi awak karena menjadi korban penculikan angkatan laut iya,saat dia diculik kapten Reiner,angkatan laut Jerman tidak ada yang menolongnya(T_T)maka dari itu, dia lebih memilih jadi bajak laut,dia juga merupakan awak yang paling lama di kapal ini.

''Ah,Mikasa dari mana saja kau?''

''aku habis mandi,kapten''

''Hmm,pantas kau wangi''

''...''

Dan awak kapal kita yang terakhir adalah Mikasa dengan semua orang di kapal ini yang berasal dari Barat,hanya dia orang Timur di kapal perempuan yang berusia enambelas tahun,paras dulu adalah seorang anak bahagia yang tiba tiba keluarganya mati dibunuh oleh para pemberontak di negerinya,lalu ia kabur sampai bertemu gerombolannya Kapten iba(atau apalah semacamnya)Kapten Reiner membawanya ke kapal dan dijadikan juga bisa dibilang orang terkuat di kapal,dikarenakan kemampuan bela dirinya yang luar biasa

Terakhir,kita persembahkan saudara saudara,ini dia kapten kita...

Kapten Reiner Braun!

Adalah seorang kapten bajak laut yang err,kemampuan bertarung yang sungguh di atas rata awak kapal yang oke,berumur 17 tahun,sudah lebih dari 10 tahun pengalaman Reiner kecil,sering ikut ayahnya yang notabane adalah bajak laut juga, heran jika Reiner sangat handal dalam masalah perlaut lautan(?)

Jadi...

SELAMAT DATANG DI KAPAL LES'CRETINS

Nama kapal:Les' Lapens Cretins/Les' Cretins

Kapten kapal:Reiner Braun

Wakil kapten:Bertolt Hoover

Awak kapal:

-Jean Kirstein(bagian penyerangan,keamanan kapal dan eksekusi)

-Mikasa Aeckerman(bagian penyerang)

-Connie Springer(mekanik persenjataan,bagian penyuplai senjata dan peralatan lain)

-Sasha Blouse(bagian juru masak dapur,penyuplai makanan dan minuman,eksekusi)

Tujuan utama Kapten Reiner adalah dengan menjadi bajak laut paling terkuat seantero 7 ingin sekali mencari The Red Diamond(berlian merah)yang melegenda karena kekuatannya,yaitu mampu mengabulkan 1 permintaan baik ataupun jahat,tapi belum ada yang mengetahui bentuk asli The Red itu membuat penasaran Reiner dkk mencari Red Diamond dan menjadi bajak laut terkuat di bumi.

''TUK MENJADI BAJAK LAUT TERKUAT DI 7 LAUTAN!HAHAHA!YAR!''seru kapten Reiner menyemangati

''YA!AHOYY!''jawab para berhembus kencang,membawa kapal itu ke arah yang suara tawa ala bajak laut,entah itu buatan atau asli

K

W

E

K

Sementara itu,di sisi lain samudera...

''KE KIRI!BAGUS!HAHAHA!''terdengar suara kapten berambut cokelat kehitaman yang berirish hijau itu melangkahkan kakinya,drap,drap,drap, membuat awak terpintarnya mata tertuju pada sang kapten ,selamat datang di Kapal ''The Great Duoblooms'' yang dipimpin oleh..

Kapten Eren Yeager,adalah kapten muda yang berasal dari Jerman,berumur 15 menyuruh tapi tidak mau disuruh,sukatertawa ala bajak awak kapal yang rata rata mengandalkan otak dari pada otot ,sifatnya yang pemarah terkadang membuatnya pendek Eren memiliki awak kapalnya yakni:

Armin Arlert:posisi sebagai wakil begitu lihai bertarung,tetapi strategi perangnya selalu sempurna dan dijuluki''The Master Mind'',awak terpandai di kapal

Annie Leonhardt:Perempuan perkasa yang tugasnya menjarah,penyerang dan dalam bertarung sungguh di atas rata rata.

Ymir:perempuan skandinavia yang juga ikut handal dalam menghasut dan bersilat eksekusi,penyerang dan interogasi tawanan.

Historia Reiss(Crista Lenz,Rita,Cathi,dll):tugasnya menyusup ke kapal musuh untuk cari informasi,lebih tepatnya bagian mata mata bertarungnya juga memenuhi standar

Marco Bott:Penasehat kapten,sekaligus juru masak kapal.

Eren Yeager selaku kapten,memiliki tujuan,yaitu mencari Red Damond,agar bisa bertemu ayahnya yang sudah hilang secara misterius saat dia masih anak ingin meminta pada Red Diamond agar keinginanya terkabul.

''Lapor kapten!Parsediaan makanan sudah menipis''lapor Marco

''Cukup sampai berapa hari?''tanya kapten Eren

''Hanya sampai besok kapten''

''Oke semuanya!bersiap menjarah kapal lagi!Yar!''perintah Kapten Eren

''Ai ay kapten!''seru para awaknya bersamaan

''Armin,matamu kan masih bagus,tolong carikan korban(kapal) berikutnya dengan ini''suruh Kapten Eren sambil memberikan teropong pada Armin.

''Ba,baik kapten!''jawab Armin

Kapten Eren berjalan mengitari kapalnya,dilihatnya satu per satu tiba dia mengendus bau tak sedap dari arah depannya

''Ymir!''

''YA KAPTEN!''

''Kau bau sekali!cepat pergi mandi!''

''Baik kapten''

Tiba tiba Armin berseru

''Kapten!Di arah Barat Laut ada sebuah kapal"

''Oke!kita jarah kapal perlu,akan ku cari Red Diamond,siapa tahu ada di kapal layar!tambahkan kecepatan!secepatnya kita serbu kapal itu!''perintah Kapten. segera Ymir membuka layar dan tidak jadi mandi,Annie sekarang sedang memegang kemudi,dan Armin sedang sibuk menyusun strategi.

SEMENTARA ITU DI KAPAL YANG AKAN DIJARAH(KORBAN BERIKUTNAYA)

''Kapten!ada kapal yang akan menuju ke mari!''panik Reiner langsung menjambret teropong yang dipegang Bertolt.

''Tadak apa semuanya!Siapa tahu Red Diamond ada di sana, Siap siap untuk penyerangan!isi semua amunisi!Pedang kalian jangan jauh dari kalian!Dan,TURUTI PERINTAHKU,mengerti?TUK MENJADI BAJAK LAUT TERKUAT!YAR!''seru kapten Reiner

''YARRRR!''jawab para awaknya.

Antar kedua kubu saling memberi Eren dengan strategi cemerlangnya,kubu Reiner dengan kalian,siapakah yang akan menang?dan apakah Red Diamond akan ditemukan atau tetap jadi misteri?

$BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 2$

Tunggu di Chapter 2,OKE?

Mind to Review?yar!


End file.
